Without Any Explainations
by Stag-geringly-perfect
Summary: When Charlus and Dorea Potter find a baby on their doorstep, they do the only thing they can; They take her in. A year younger than James, Elizabeth grows up in a better home than she should have. When she gets to Hogwarts, Elizabeth must brave being sorted, making friends, James and his obnoxious friends, school work, racism, and eventually love.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Elizabeth and the plot. Anything remotely familiar is not mine.**

**Prologue**

The sun had had just set when the couple apparated into Godric's Hollow. Clothed in black clocks and holding a bundle of pink blankets, the two people strode towards Potter Manor. They spoke in hushed tones as they walked. The street lamps illuminated the two figures silhouettes, a man and a woman. The woman held the pink blankets with her right arm against her chest, while the man held her left arm to pull her along.

"Keep up!" He whispered harshly. "We have to leave the baby with them." The man glanced around them to make sure they had not been followed and that no one was watching.

The woman cried softy into the blankets that contained the baby. "I don't want to leave her with them," she whimpered, "why can't we keep her?"

As the couple approached the Potter's home, the woman's cries intensified. Her hold tightened on the baby and she attempted to pull her hand away from the hold the man had on her.

"Please! Oh please we can't just leave her! She's ours we can't give her away!"

"You know exactly why we have to leave her with them!" The man embraced the woman and the baby tightly. "I don't want to leave her either. But the Potters will take good care of her. You know they will. We can't keep her." The man glanced at his wrist and took his arms away. He grabbed the baby and walked her to the doorstep. He placed a kiss on her head and sat her on the worn steps of Potter Manor. The man walked down the steps and grabbed the woman, before casting a backwards glance at the infant girl.

The man took out his wand and shot a spell at the door way he had just left, waiting only long enough to see the door start to open, before apparating away with the woman in tow.

Charlus Potter had been walking through the parlor of his home on the way to say good night to his wife and son, when he heard a spell hit the door. He ran towards the door, wand in hand, pulling it open to assess the situation. He heard the distinct _pop_ of apparition, and muttered under his breath. Charlus began to close the door when he heard a small cry. He looked down and discovered a small baby wrapped in pink blankets. He glanced around before picking the baby up and bringing her inside.

Once he was inside, Charlus hushed the baby and brought her upstairs to his wife, Dorea. Dorea Potter nee Black, had always been a kind woman. Though she was raised in a Black family home, she had been able to keep her sanity and kind spirit alive and well. Dorea had been just about to fall asleep with her son, James, cradled in her arms, when her husband barged into their room making a ruckus.

"Charlus! James is about to fall asleep!" Dorea whispered hurriedly. "Keep it down." She looked down at her son, now asleep, before glancing at her husband. Her eyes widened at the pink bundle in his arms. "Charlus, please tell me that is not a baby."

"She was left on our doorstep, I couldn't leave her outside!" Charlus looked at his wife and smiled. "She looks a bit like you, dear."

"We have James, Charlus! How in the world do you think we can handle another baby?" Dorea asked her husband, ignoring the comment. "You're right you shouldn't have left her outside. We'll take her to the ministry tomorrow. They can put her in a proper home."

"Dear, please. James is already a year old. And you know as well as I do the ministry is no place for a baby. They'll put her in a horrid home, or suggest we keep her." Charlus held the girl out to his wife. "Just hold her, Dorea. You'll love her, I know you will."

Dorea Potter shifted James into one arm and let Charlus place the baby girl in the other. The girl looked only about a year younger than James. She already had a small tuft of dark brown hair on her head, and Dorea did admit she looked a bit like herself. Dorea smiled down at the baby's sleeping face.

"Okay. We can keep her." She told Charlus, still looking down at the two children in her arms. "But how do you expect to explain this? We can't raise her telling her that her parents didn't want her and just left her on a doorstep." Dorea kissed the girl's forehead. "We'll have to give her a name as well."

"We'll say we had another baby. You've barely left the house since James was born. If anyone questions it, we can say the mediwitch predicted complications and for a while we weren't sure she would make it. She'll grow up as James' sister and when she turns seventeen, we'll tell her all we know of the situation." Charlus glanced towards his wife before looking back down at his son and new daughter. "We can call her Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mary Potter." Dorea nodded at Charlus. Though they weren't the girl's biological parents they would treat her like blood and name her as such.

"I'll figure out how to get her on the family tree tomorrow. It has been a long night."

Dorea kissed the children and put James and Elizabeth into James' crib by the end of the bed. Charlus kissed his wife before settling into bed.


End file.
